


Villain Meatloaf

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Supervillains, Tony Stark Bingo, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: Bad timing, Victor. [Written for Tony Stark Bingo 2019. Drabble, AU, complete.]





	Villain Meatloaf

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, nor any other Marvel franchise. Written for fun, not for profit.
> 
> This fills the “Interrupted By Supervillains” square on my card for Tony Stark Bingo 2019. Not beta-read.

"And do you, Steven Grant Rogers, take Anthony Edward Sta-"

"ALL WILL TREMBLE BEFORE THE MIGHT OF LATVERIA!"

"We're so sorry, Mister Stark!"

"We really tried, Mister Stark!"

"FOR DOOM WILL BRING PEACE AND PROSPERITY TO ALL!"

"Uh, should we maybe..."

"Steve, I swear to..._ someone _, if you get your shield right now this wedding's off!"

"But the-"

"They can handle it."

_CRASH!_

"They just broke-"

"They can handle it."

"Sorry, Mister Sta- Shit!"

"Tony..."

"They. Can. Handle. It."

_BANG!_

"But-"

"THEY BETTER HANDLE IT BECAUSE THE ALTERNATIVE IS ME MAKING VILLAIN MEATLOAF FOR THE BUFFET!"

"Ah. Doom shall return."

**Author's Note:**

> I fished this out of my “scraps” folder at the last minute for TSB. Comments make my day!
> 
> EDIT September 2nd 2019: This is now a true drabble. It was apparently one word too long before. ^^' Thanks to _rebelmeg_ of the TSB team for catching that. 
> 
> My master post for this round of Tony Stark Bingo can be found here: https://lacrimula-falsa.dreamwidth.org/6404.html.


End file.
